


Lucky Paws

by SokeeChan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ages have been played with, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background Relationships, Cat Cafés, Cat Cuddles, Cat Tree Reinhardt, Cats Are Everywhere, Cats Love Reinhardt The Most, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, Gabe Has Trouble With Expressing Himself, Gabriel's Got Adoptive Kids In The Form Of Sombra And Mccree, Hurt boys need cuddles, Jack Gets Anxious Easily, M/M, Nightmares, No SEP Overwatch or Blackwatch, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Serious About That Slow Build Slow Burn, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tags to be added, Unless I get Tired Of Waiting, everyone loves cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SokeeChan/pseuds/SokeeChan
Summary: Soul Marks have been integrated deeply into society just as much as pineapple on pizza has. Half the public love it, while the other half wishes it never existed. For Jack, it felt more like a curse. To be plagued with an obscure mark made finding your soulmate just that much harder. Not one to let things bring him down in love or war, Jack opened up the cat café of his dreams.No matter what challenges come his way, he's sure he can get out of this better and happier than he was before.Only time will be able to tell, or in this case, cats!
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 20
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we have it! I've refound my love for Overwatch (Honestly, more so my love for the characters) And I couldn't help myself. I want a cat cafe AU with all these cuties so here it is! I hope you all enjoy, and please let me know what you think! Comments and Kudos really do help me in finding that spark of motivation to continue writing!  
> Everyone is mostly in their 20's- Late 30's (Apart from Ana and Rein who are in their fifties)
> 
> (Fic is not completed but I forget how to fix that lol, guess I'll just have to do a second chapter soon!)

Soulmates have always been an idea that the human race wished for. The prospect of having one single person out there meant for you, the one most compatible to be by your side, was only thought of in dreams. It had been an aspect of life no one thought they would ever get the chance to be a part of. That's all they really were at the end of the day, stories and dreams. Not a concept meant for reality.

That is until evolution decided to say fuck you as the winds and trees howled, a magic storm flowing along the earth not seen ever before that granted every single human a Soul Mark etched onto a part of their body. The appearance of these words had made headline news for months, no one really understanding the meaning behind them. Where did they come from? Why were some so different from others? Everyone had so many questions with no semblance of answers to be seen.

The only conclusion they could come to as to why it showed up was that it was magical. It was something that shouldn't have been able to happen, and yet it did. As time moved on, humans realized that these marks were a means to find your perfect half, your soulmate who lived somewhere on this planet, sometimes closer than expected.

With these words, people didn’t have to worry anymore about not being loved because finding your soulmate meant finding the one, and that’s all anyone ever really wanted.

Some considered it a prison, a curse of having their choices stripped away from them. After all, why should words on your body be the foundation for finding the person you'll spend the rest of your life with?

Shit was weird.

* * *

It was safe to say that Jack had always hated his soul mark since he first learned what it meant. He felt like his mark was a curse, a slew of words that kept plaguing him in both days and in his dreams. Some people were fortunate enough to have marks spell out a question or an answer. Others had normal, everyday phrases that, all the while still abstract, were still considered more desirable than the unfathomable obscure marks. Like how he was, for example. Jack was someone unlucky who had an obscure, something that resembled more an insult than anything else.

A downside of the marks was that you weren't expected to figure out who your soulmate was at your first meeting. Sometimes those first encounters did happen, as rare as they were. On average, it took time before their marks would make light of the situation at hand. Everyone had their marks memorized to make it easier, but even then, finding your soulmate was still considered a chance coincidence. It was all about fate; best not to question how things worked and to just kind of roll with it.

"Don't worry, Jack, you will find your bonded, and when that time comes, you'll be the happiest man ever. Its fate and fate don't make any mistakes." His mother always told him that when he was young, almost like a broken record every time he looked at his mark with resentment. It was easier said than done, considering his mother and father had known each other when they were children.

Twenty years have passed, along with the end of the Omnic Crisis that had lasted longer than it needed to. They did come out victorious in the end. However, despite being deployed to various countries, he still had not encountered anyone who had said the words on his wrist.

Instead, all he got from all these years of horror and death were nightmares, scars, and saying goodbye to most of his comrades.

His move to L. A from Indiana had been a decision completely for himself, something his parents had not been too happy about. He wanted it; he needed to do something with himself instead of feeling chained to his family’s farm or being coddled like he was broken because they feared he'd be alone. After the war, his parents had been afraid that he would disappear and never come back. The trauma of all those lost had really done a number on them, and being their only child, he could understand why it was they didn't like the thought of him being so far away.

His parents were even more confused as to why Jack was using his savings on opening up a café, even more so one that would be filled with cats. They were against the idea and tried everything to try and persuade him not to go through with it. Unfortunately, they learned how their son wasn't one to give up, no matter what kind of situation he found himself in.

* * *

Now here he was.

Jack was currently preparing his shop for the grand opening that was only a few days away. Visiting the nearest animal shelters to find anyone willing to allow him to foster some cats, giving them a better chance at being adopted. With all the proper paperwork in place, Jack had been able to garner a handful of felines with the appropriate personalities to be surrounded by people and other cats in an enclosed space. The shelters were grateful in return. The café gave them the chance to free up the overcrowdedness that animal shelters tended to have.

Glancing around his café, he couldn't stop the swell of satisfaction and contentment overflowing through his veins. A light smile gracing his scarred face as his baby blue eyes gazed across his space. The name of his shop had taken almost more time to think of than actually arranging everything in his store. The 'Lucky Paw Café' is the name he had finally been able to decide on after mulling over it for weeks.

The décor was simple, but still provided a soft and comforting atmosphere for both the people and the cats. The walls were colored in an off-white, almost cream-based color—light brown bordering through the center with a few paw prints scattered through it all. The wall was upgraded with various obstacles for the cats to run and climb against. From steps to hidey holes, to the big decorated wooden tree in the middle of the café whose branches reached out across the ceiling. Perfect spots for them to roam free and peer down at the guests from a high place. The floor was of a mahogany color, a lush outer look that made it shine.

Tables, chairs, and couches littered the floor and against the walls, all in shades of light green or brown. Bookcases scattered the walls with different novels ranging from fantasy to sci-fi, from comics to YA. The place was well lit and evenly spaced out that no one should feel cramped and have the possibility to move around and play with the cats.

With everything all set up and cleaned, he thought that tomorrow would be a great day to start heading out to retrieve the cats he would foster. He figured this would give his new furry guests at least a few days to get accustomed to the shop and to themselves. Nodding to himself, he took off his green apron being the counter when he heard a few cheerful taps against the large window outside.

Craning his head to the side, a grin lit up his face as soon as he saw Angela waving two cups of coffee in a tray while wiggling her eyebrows and pointing at him to open the door. With a small shaking of his head and a roll of his eyes in good fun, Jack grabbed the keys from his pocket and headed towards the door. Switching the lights off and locking up behind him, he turned towards his best friend, happily taking the hot cup of coffee out of her hands as he gave her a small side hug.

“What brings you here? Not that I’m not happy to see you. I thought you had the night shift?” He inquired, sneaking a few sips here and there, letting the hot liquid burn down his throat and start to energize him despite it being already seven at night. They both started heading in the direction of the bus stop that would get her to the hospital.

"I'm actually heading there soon; just thought I'd drop by and ask how everything was going? Also wondering when you'll be going to get your little furry friends?" The fresh air would do him good, having been locked away in his apartment, which resided on top of his shop, those two places the only thing he'd been working on for the last two months. Jack hadn't spent the most time exploring his new city, but he was growing to really enjoy this place from what he experienced in small doses. He already had a few friends who lived here, which really helped him not feel alone in a new city. Most of his friends have planned to come to check out his coffee shop once it opened, looking forward to seeing them on his big day.

“I’ve been eating, if that’s what you’re asking.” Eyeing his friend as he took another sip, Angela pouting at being caught before turning it into a smile that he returned. “I’m actually going tomorrow afternoon. Did you want to come?" He had met the cats before doing the paperwork, having them all be put on the side for him as they got their last medical exam before being taken in by him.

“If it’s after two, I can come. Have you asked Lena yet?” Jack shook his head, replying with a no not long after. He had only received the call a few hours ago from the shelter, saying that everything was all set and ready to go. "Alright, I'll give her a call before my shift. She's the one with the car, so it'd be a lot easier if she could come with us.” Angela pipped up happily, having thrown her coffee cup in the trash can they passed. Jack blinked at that, not having seen her finish it so quickly, shaking around his own half-filled cup.

Cars were zooming by in the evening light. People were still bustling around the sidewalks as if nighttime was just as busy as the daytime. That was something Jack liked, how no matter the time of day, there would always be people around with things needing to be done or place to go. It wasn’t dead like his rural town in Indiana. There was life here, excitement, and it was something he was growing really attached to. It kept his mind busy.

After a few more blocks, they made it to the bus stop, where they continued to talk about what they would do tomorrow and how to go about everything. A few minutes pass when Jack saw the bus starting to make its way towards them. Giving Angela another hug, waving to one another goodbye before they were off.

Once back home, he set about tidying up the loose pieces of clothing littering his floor as well as fixing himself something quick and easy to eat. The next couple of hours were easily spent just sitting around on his couch, watching reruns of sitcoms he couldn't remember the name of. He had gotten a text from Angela, signaling that Lena was all up for helping them, which he thanked both of them afterward for.

Jack ruffled his short blond hair, extracting a yawn from his mouth as he rubbed tiredly. Stretching his arms over his head as he got up from the couch and started making his way to the washroom to prepare for sleep. A few minutes later, he could be seen cuddled into his large dark blue comforter, a contented sigh leaving him as he rested his head on the pillow, willing sleep to take him away as soon as possible.

It was never that easy, of course.

* * *

He woke up a little bit past two in the morning from what he could vaguely see from the alarm clock, a trickling of sweat pooling at the base of his neck into his shirt. His breathing was erratic, his heart feeling like it was palpitating straight out of his chest. He rubbed at his eyes feebly, trying to calm his racing heart, hand pressing down on his chest as he tried regulating his breathing.

Jack didn’t know how long he sat in bed, staring down at his hand, willing his racing mind and heart to slow down. Images flashing behind his eyes like a film, the faces of the people he loved and lost. The things he had seen as the Omnics rained down on them in fire and smoke.

Time seemed to pass by in a blur before he finally got his bearings back when everything stopped spinning. The tingling in his body had all but stopped, no longer feeling like he needed to scream. Jack felt strong enough to get out of bed as he headed towards the bathroom to cool himself off, wiping the sweat off of his clammy body. Taking the cup on the edge of the counter, he filled it up with cold water before chugging it right down. Doing this a few more times before he couldn’t drink anymore. Jack splashed a few handfuls of water onto his face, drowning the sleep and images off of him.

Sighing to himself dejectedly, he glanced at his reflection in the mirror. His face showed just how tired he really was, from the bags under his eyes to the perpetual frown on his face. Angela wanted him to see a therapist for the longest time, even when he still lived in Indiana. Unfortunately for her, Jack was too proud to admit he needed help. He hated feeling weak.

Sluggishly tugging himself towards his bedroom, Jack fell to his bed, not even bothering with the blankets or positioning himself correctly. He was so tired of it all, but there was really nothing he could do about it except try and move forward, hope for time to wash it all away.

He was just a cursed man wishing for life to give him a break. Seriously. Any kind of break. Anytime would be nice. He wasn’t picky. Thinking as his eyes closed, he couldn’t stop himself from hoping that being surrounded by cats and people he cared about would help.

Even if it was only for a little while.

* * *

"I'm so excited to see all those little cuties who'll be at your shop, Jack!" Lena exclaimed, excitement radiating off her in waves, infecting the other two in the car who were just as thrilled. When they had picked up Jack, Angela had noticed the dark circles underneath his eyes. Still, she decided not to comment, which Jack was grateful for. They were just arriving outside of the humane society, situated a little bit away from the heart of L.A. The trio ushered their way out of the car, bustling over to the doors and stepping inside, hands filled with various empty cat carriers.

As soon as they walked through the door, they were assaulted with various animal sounds. A worker with a friendly face and smile presented herself to them as Emily. Fiery red hair strung up in a high ponytail with freckles speckled all across her face. She asked them a few questions on why they were there and what they were looking for. Jack took charge right away. He spoke about what he was here for and about the various cats left on the side for him to take back. She was quite excited that they were finally here and ushered them in the direction of the holding cells where all the cats were placed for pick up.

Once they walked in, the cats started getting vocal. Purring and meowing while rubbing up against the cages, wanting attention and affection from someone new. Angela and Lena both cooed at how adorable they were, Emily smiling at them as she started going over the course of action they would do.

“My superior told me she had already made around to your shop and said that everything looked to be in order. There seems to be enough space to house seven cats. You also had the proper amount of liter boxes and a climbing room for all of them. She asked me to tell you if you're running low on cats to just give us a call, and we’ll work something out. These cats range in age from one to about seven years old. The older cats are a lot more laid back, while the younger ones are a bit more adventurous. Their names are on the forms, but you can change them if you'd like; I'll email you their files." Emily stated as she ushered them towards a room to the side used for meet and greet.

Emily stated that she would let the cats get to know the trio so that they wouldn't be stressed for the car ride. More than happy to get some cuddles, the three waited as Emily brought a few cats into the room at a time. Deciding to take a seat on the floor, they watched the cats rub against them, demanding attention as their tails flicked in the air curiously. They all ranged in different colors and patterns, and just like Emily had said, a few of them were more adventurous than others.

Angela couldn’t help but laugh as she watched the little black cat crawling all over Jack, rubbing her head against the underside of his chin, his cheek, before climbing up around his neck, making herself at home. Tail occasionally hitting his face as he laughed, enjoying the purring vibrating against the back of his neck.

“Looks like that black cat really likes you, Jack.” Lena giggled out, petting an older orange Tabby. Jack couldn’t help but look embarrassed, softly petting the cat’s head and making sure his neck was craned slightly so that she wouldn’t fall off. They didn’t know how much time had passed as they all got acquainted with the cats before it was time to put them into their carriers.

All the cats were carried away without a hitch apart from the completely white cat with a scar across his face and his tail's end piece missing. That cat had stayed in the corner for most of the meet, deciding that it much preferred to watch than be a participant. Jack had found this strange, the cat didn't look to be that old, but appearance-wise, it looked like he had already been through a lot. Jack didn't know why but he felt particularly drawn to this one instead of all the others. An idea popping into his head that didn't necessarily seem all that bad.

Jack went up to talk a bit more with Emily, asking her about all the small details he didn’t get a chance to before and other small tidbits he should take into consideration. Afterward, he asked if he could adopt one of the cats himself, right then and there. Surprised yet pleased, Emily had Jack fill out the paperwork as well as pay the fee.

Once he was done fretting about all the minuscule details, he took the two carriers he had with him, holding the female black cat from earlier as well as his new companion. Jack started heading towards the door, saying goodbye to Emily and that he'll hopefully be seeing her again soon for more cats, a smile continuously on his face.

Once all the cats were neatly packed in the car for safety and efficiency, they started heading out towards the café. Energy buzzing high in the car with all the happy chatter and constant cries and purrs from the cats.

"I can't believe you adopted a cat today. I didn’t expect you to do that!” Lena exclaimed as she turned onto the highway. Jack shrugged as eyes gazed into the carrier on his lap, the white cat with golden eyes staring back at him, unimpressed.

"I didn't think so either. I just felt drawn to him, I guess. He's calm, and I liked that, just doing his own thing." Turning his head over to the side as blue eyes watched the building and other cars pass by, excited to let all the cats roam free in their temporary homes.

“He kind of reminds me of you when you’re in a bad mood! He almost has the same scar on his face as you do, Jack! What are you going to call him?" Angela said as she peered over the headrest from where she sat in the back.

“I’m not sure yet. I’ll give it a few days.” A content smile blooming across his face. It was as if there was finally a part of him at peace, that everything he was doing was for the better. He could do this. Jack had his friends who cared about him and willing to help, a new cat to keep him company, and his dream finally becoming a reality.

Jack was proud of himself, this had to be the best idea he ever had since his move, and he'd be damned if he'd let anything mess it up. Screw fate, and marks, and soulmates. He would make his own destiny by his own design, with the power he held in his own two hands.

* * *

Jack couldn’t stop himself from running around the kitchen like a chicken without its head, barking orders at his staff to make sure everything got done correctly and on time. _The Lucky Paw_ was opening its doors for the very first time in only two hours, and he’d be damned if everything wasn’t as perfect and pristine as he wanted it to be.

Thankfully, the cats have been able to settle in relatively quickly, already claiming some of their favorite spots as they all got along and played with one another. The pitter-patters of their soft paws against the hardwood floor resounding through the quiet shop was calming. Scaling the platforms that shelled off against the ceilings and walls, some simply resting on the various beds or couches that littered the floor.

Jack was adding the finishing touches to the macaroons, his gaze intense. He added the right amount of filling to each individual cookies. His mind was so focused on the task at hand he didn’t notice Lena creeping up behind him until her arms were already encircled around his waist. Jack jumped with a start, missing his mark and ending up spilling the filling all over his fingers and countertop.

“Lena, Please!” He protested out, a grimace on his face as he turned his head to glare at the shorter woman. Already wiping the mess away with the towel that had been thrown over his shoulder.

"Come on, Jack, your store is opening in less than two hours! Be more excited! Let loose a little, have some fun!" Lena exclaimed, grabbing him by his hands and waving them around in a type of weird dance. Unimpressed expression forever engraved on his scarred face, Jack turned his glance over towards Angela, who was trying her best to keep her smile at bay.

"Don't look at me, sweetheart, I’m with Lena. You look way too tense.” She stated, folding the last croissant onto a baking tray before setting it on the side.

"Of course, I'm tense! Everything needs to be perfect." Jack grunted out, continuing to work despite the small mess that had just happened. The counter was cleaned as he finished up, putting the macaroons on a platter for the front counter. Absentmindedly listening to Lena as she continued to try and rev him up.

Truth is, Jack was really nervous about the grand opening of his shop. Many things could go wrong, people not liking the food or drinks, the cats not liking the customers despite all of them being as friendly as a yarn ball. He was fretting over people not liking him or his shop, all that work with an underlying possibility of everything just going to shit.

In an instance, Angela was beside him, having felt a sudden gloom overshadow him that needed to be snuffed out. He felt her hand on his shoulder, grasping it firmly before rubbing his shoulder in comfort.

“I’m sure everything will be alright. You worked so hard to get everything ready, and it's looking amazing! You got this in the bag. Stop doubting yourself!" It was hard for him to say, but Angela was right when she said he might be being too hard on himself. Shoulders sagged as Jack took a deep breath, trying to realign himself and shake off any remaining doubts attached to him like a parasite.

Glancing over at his two best friends, the smile he sent them clearly showed how thankful he was for them. They were both nice enough to come in and help him with his shop despite both of them having jobs of their own. His other two staff members were currently tidying up the front, making sure everything was clean and the feline friends calm. The food had been set aside on the front counter behind a glass container. The other desserts are currently still baking or resting in the back of the kitchen.

Jack wiped at his forehead with his white wristband covering his mark, brushing off the small amount of sweat that had started to fall down his brow. He glanced around and seemed to nod at whatever answer he was looking for.

"I guess you're right. Everything seems to be going alright." A quick glance at the close showed him that nine in the morning was approaching. “Best to go see what the two kids are up to.” Taking hold of the plate of macaroons, he set about towards the swinging doors.

“You know they’re both eighteen, Jack. You’re making yourself sound older than you really are.” Lena giggled, rolling her eyes as she followed him out, Angela hot on their heels.

“Until they get the teen out of their age, they’re still kids." Shrugging as he set the plate behind the glass, double-checking the presentation as he swiveled a few plates around. Nerves continuing to electrify along his body anxiously and in anticipation. His scarred white cat jumped onto the counter, laying down on the small bed placed in the corner with the name ‘Soldier’ on the plaque overhead.

Fingers reaching out, the softly brushed along Soldiers head, his scarred face reaching up for more scratched before drawing back to rest his head on the bed. Broken tail softly swaying as golden eyes surveyed all the other cats milling about the place. Jack had made a good choice. Soldier really was like the head supervisor for all the felines in the room. His eyes watchful, observant, and ready to descend on any of the other cats that tried to cause trouble.

“Suppose it’s true what they say about pets resembling their owners. That similarity is wild.” He glanced over to his right, noticing Jesse, one of his workers, regarding him with a smirk, arms crossed over his chest with the light green apron adorning his otherwise very cowboy attire.

“Your own little mascot. I wonder if he’d ever let you dress him up in cute outfits?” Lena chirped out, making a camera lensed with her fingers as she positioned it to view Soldier's face in the square. “Like what?” Pondering as he looked at his cat, trying to imagine him in little outfits.

"Oh, you know, hats and bow ties. Maybe even an apron?" Olivia suggested as she finished dusting the floor of all the cat hair, smiling at Jack, grinning back in kind as he chuckled lightly at the images. “I guess we’ll have to see.”

Turning his head to the side, palms starting to sweat as he noticed how close it had become too when they open. He had to put a cap on how many customers were allowed to enter. Finding fifteen people was enough to not overwhelm the cats. The line outside helped boost his morale, figuring that they would be busy for at least the first couple of hours. Excitement slowly working its way through every nerve as it kept drawing near. He needed to do something with his hands to quiet his mind.

“I’ll go plate the rest of the food. Lena, Angela, can you two make sure the coffee machines are ready to go? Jesse, check the syrups and beans and anything else you might think? Olivia, can you make sure that the food bowls are filled for the cats?" Jack fretted over, already running towards the back of the kitchen as he finished speaking. He could hear his friends trying to hide their laughter, miserably at that, but he didn’t care. It was finally happening, and despite his worries, he was motivated.

* * *

As far as things were considered for opening day, the reception has been nothing but positive, much to his surprise. The customers continued to compliment his store, from the décor to the cats, desserts, and drinks. Jack couldn't stop the bubbling feeling he felt inside his heart, his smile not having left his face since their first order.

Jack was wearing a white cat ear headband for added cuteness, noticing almost everyone has a pair as they took pictures with the cats and laughing together. Four hours had passed, and they were still going at it. Jack had been glad he had decided to bake more than he had needed to. He took note of what seemed to sell more, telling himself that he would focus his efforts more on what the customers seemed to prefer.

Off to the side, Jack could see that both Angela and Lena enjoyed themselves taking orders and playing with the cats. Olivia was in charge of the counter while Jesse had been in the kitchen trying to keep up. If sales went well, he might just be able to hire more help. He couldn't expect his friends to be here all the time when they had their own busy work life.

Jack was still expecting a few friends to show up, Ana and Reinhardt being two of them, as he looked over the text message stating that they would be there soon. That alone was able to keep his spirit up and energized, swaying around the shop as he talked with more guests and the cats. Soldier had decided to follow him like a shadow three hours in, his claws constantly clicking behind him, considering Jack just wasn't able to stop moving around.

They had also been able to get three cats adopted, which honestly boggled his mind. Jack felt happy and sentimental that those cats now had forever-homes, though feeling down that he would have to see them go after only having them for a day. The new owners had been instructed to pick them up once the shop was closed at ten. Jack had proceeded to call Emily to tell her the good news, the humane worker already underway and stating that they actually had four other cats that could be picked up.

Lena had offered to be the one to go and get them, which honestly was such a big help to him since he had no other way of carting them over. He really should buy a car as soon as he could, lest he always relies on his friend for rides. Jack appreciated her to bits, but he knew that it would be better in the long run if he just went and got one.

Time seemed to have flown by without him even noticing, enjoying the rush he had going for him as Ana and Reinhardt walked through the doors. Jack glanced up, face lighting up, setting the cat toy he was playing with into the front pocket of his cat apron. Briskly walking over as he’s been doing since the café first opened, enveloping both his friends into a warm hug.

“It’s so good to see you both again! Welcome!” Jack stated, bringing his arms up in a welcoming manner. He started ushering them over to one of the two seated tables.

"Nice to see you too, Jack. It sure has been a long time. Not bad for a first day, I hope?” Ana smiled softly at Jack, hand resting on Reinhardt’s arm, ushering him toward their table. The big man smiled down at her as he sat down, taking her hand in his own and holding it softly in his large hand/

Jack's heart clench with the blatant show of adoration and love that crossed both their faces as they looked at one another. Even after all these years, since the army where they both met, their love and devotion for one another were as strong if not more so since they realized they were soulmates.

A part of him wanted to have what they had. Everyone who matched their marks to their soulmates had. But he was scared, his life as a soldier having taken so much out of who he was, is. He was shrouded in self-doubt and the loathing of his own self-overcrowded any other thoughts about finding his better half. Jack was afraid of what they might think of how broken he really was. He didn’t want to wait and hope, a small part of him knowing that the chances of finding them were as feasible as winning the lottery. Some people were just fortunate, he thought,

Angela and Lena kept trying to tell him otherwise, that he, above all else, deserved just as much love and happiness as any other. He loved them as his own sisters and appreciated all the help that they tried to offer him, but it was just something he couldn’t believe. His hate for himself engulfed his entire being, and despite trying to believe, it was just something he wasn’t able to grasp in his heart.

“Jack, are you ok?” Angela’s voice drifted off towards him, bringing him out of the stupor he felt as he looked at those surrounding him. Worry was etched on their faces as slow embarrassment trickled its way up to his neck, onto his cheeks and tips of his ears. Swatting at the air, he grinned and laughed as a way to divert the attention he had garnered.

"Yah…yah. Sorry about that; my mind kind of just wondered for a few seconds. Who knew opening a store would be so stressful. But yes, everything is going great, better than great, actually." His voice wavered only slightly, a strain on his vocal cords barely recognizable. If he talked to anyone else, he would have been fine; unfortunately, Ana had been an interrogator in the war and saw right through it right away.

Jack saw her eye him warily, clenching his jaw to stop him from trying to push how fine he really was. Continuing to smile to keep up with appearance, he was mentally kicking himself for slipping like he had. Where had all his training gone?

“Did you both want to have a moment to go over the menu?” Trying to change the direction of the situation and dialogue, Jack’s customer service voice came through as he took out a kitty notepad from his apron pocket to take their orders.

“You've known us for quite some time; how about you surprise us?" Ana smiled sweetly, a glint in her eye ever-present to Jack, and he knew he was going to be forced to have a talk with her later.

Jack knew that Reinhardt enjoyed a more fruity sour taste while Ana preferred pastries with richness and chocolate. Their coffee's consisted of a dark mocha latte with the foam resembling a cat head for Ana and a cinnamon and gingerbread latte for Reinhardt with a cat paw for the foam. Olivia offered to help bring the deserts over, which he gladly accepted, not wanting to be questioned.

As Jack was operating the front counter while Olivia was taking care of his friend, he could hear stifled laughter over on the side as Ana’s hand covered her mouth delicately. What he saw had him grinning, seeing a quarter of the cats having congregated towards the duo. Noticing right away that the cats seemed to favor his large friend, pawing and trying to climb him like a tree, a spectacle to be seen as a large number of the other guests stopped and watched. The mood was light and airy, content. Reinhardt had a huge grin on his face, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment as his hand softly petted the short hair black cat, Iris he had discovered, that sat comfortably on his lap.

Jack walked over, shaking his head in good fun as he tried to shoo some of the cats away so that his friend could get to his food. Once Reinhardt had enough room to move, he picked up the small cake and pastries placed in front of him.

Jack felt a swell of joy in his chest as his friends gave their gratitude towards his choice. He wished them well and went on to help the other guests, tending to the cats in the process, which had gotten annoyed at him for having taken them away from their new friend. Glancing around at the shop, he basked in the glow of happy customers and cats. As far as the grand opening goes, he would call this day a major success. Lots of laughter, banter as well as meows could be heard all around. The ambiance was nothing more than satisfied.

“See, I told you things would go well.” Angela startled Jack slightly as she came out from behind the kitchen doors he had been standing next to. Gaze turning towards her, he gave her a small smile before looking back at what he created. The swell of pride ever-present in his heart despite the amount of anxiety he had felt a couple of hours ago.

Jack heard the small ding signaling that the pastries in the kitchen were now done. Once he saw everything was in order, he excused himself to take care of his desserts. He was meticulous in his work, properly arranging and decorating the plates in a way that would seem most pleasing. As he was about to head outside the door, he heard a small commotion.

Growing curious, he swung the door and stepped outside, plates in hand. Reinhardt, Ana, Olivia, and Jesse surrounded a tall, dark man who had stepped through the front door from what he could see, Angela and Lena off on the side but still paying attention. He could hear talk of “How have you been?” from Ana as well as “Dad, what are you doing here?” from two different voices. As he set the plates behind the glass window, Soldier took the time to rub up against his leg.

Walking towards the group, he wasn’t entirely sure what to say, standing little ways to the side as Jack picked Soldier up to hold between his arms as support. Serving customers was one thing; meeting someone who was not only the father of his staff but friends with his own friends was an entirely different thing. A tingling ran up his arms and neck, an awkward feeling he got every time he was about to meet someone new.

"Ah, Jack, just in time! This is Gabriel Reyes. We've known one another for almost as long as I've known you. Gabriel, this is Jack Morrison, owner of the shop. Truthfully, I was surprised to see both Olivia and Jesse working here, small world, I suppose!" Ana declared happily, clapping her hands in delight. Jack saw the other customers were all cared for, deciding it was alright for him to take a few minutes to chat.

Jack nodded along to what Ana was saying, intrigued as his eyes raked the figure in front of him. Olivia and Jesse were both interesting and unique kids; Ana and Reinhardt were friends with this man, so he couldn't possibly be a bad guy despite his appearance. Which was honestly saying something, this man's outer exterior and posture screamed badass and don’t mess with me.

Gabriel was wearing a black beanie that covered from what he could see short black hair. His dark goatee framed his face, scars littered on his cheeks, and his eyes were piercing, holding him in their wake. His attire was pretty casual, faded dark jeans with a black t-shirt and leather jacket to complete his look. Gabriel was thick and attractive; Jack had to give him that despite how intimidating he looked.

Soldier took that time to swat at him, wanting to be let go as the white cat jumped out of his arms and onto the floor below. Wiping his sweaty hand on his pant leg, he stuck his hand out as a form of greeting. A smile was stretched across his face despite his nerves heating him up.

“Nice to meet you.” Not waiting long as the man in front of him took his hand and shook it. Jack was starting to feel slowly at ease, handshakes always being a good breaker for nerves, in his opinion. You could tell a lot about someone with the way they shook hands, and so far, Jack was impressed at the sureness and strength behind it.

"Likewise," Gabriel stated, an arrogant smirk plastered across his face. Jack could feel his eye start to twitch slowly, completely sidestepping the handshake, instead zeroing in on that tone and smirk. Looking at where those dark eyes glanced up, He reached a hand up towards his head, feeling the soft cat ears he had been wearing. Suddenly self-conscious, he took the ears off his head and set them inside the pocket of his apron.

"I've actually heard a few stories about you, I have to say, though, you weren't exactly what I expected." For some reason, the twitch was back at the way that Gabriel had said that to him. Sounding far too condescending for his taste. Unfortunately, he couldn't do much about it, considering his friends and the staff, who were apparently his kids, were surrounding them. Jack could see Ana pursing her lips at this Gabriel person, smacking his arm as if to play nice. Taking a deep breath, Jack put on his best golden boy smile as he took the cat ears from his pocket and put them back on his head.

“Oh, is that so?" Folding his arms across his chest, an index finger tapping against his bare, muscled arm. “Sorry to hear I didn't live up to your expectation. I have to say, though, I've never been given the pleasure of being told anything about you?" Cocking his head to the side, eyes narrowed as he voiced his thoughts as maturely as he could. Honestly, all he wanted to do was walk away. This man might be attractive, but his personality was nothing to write home about. The feeling that rushed through him at seeing Gabriel drawback, slightly stunned by the way his posture straightened itself out, had him almost patting himself on the back. Almost.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go prepare the rest of the desserts in the back.” He had already brought everything out, but they didn’t need to know that. He could see Angela and Ana giving him a look, sighing inwardly at their disapproving stairs of him trying to run away. “It was nice seeing you both again, Ana, Reinhardt. We’ll have to meet up again soon when I’m not working.” Turning fully towards his two friends to hug them goodbye, completely ignoring Gabriel, who seemed to be brooding silently next to his silently laughing kids.

Once Jack was behind closed doors, he let his tensed shoulders relax, a deep sigh escaping him that he didn’t even know he had been holding. Jack didn't think he was capable of disliking someone so quickly. Still, this Gabriel person seemed to have easily crawled his way into his shit list without even trying. The downside of it all? He felt like he would be seeing more of him if the way his shoulders had gotten squared, determined before Jack had walked away. Rubbing his face in defeat, he vowed to himself to try and stay away from the man that had been able to annoy him so quickly. Or at least try and be as civil and impartial as he could.

How hard could it be?


	2. The Reaper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy with the direction this is taking. Truth be told, the first chapter was written back in 2018, so it's really nice to see the slight improvement I've been making. A few things I still need to fix, but hey, improvement!  
> I hope you're all enjoying this, and I hope to see it keep going!  
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments, the bookmarks and subs, they honestly mean so much to me and make me feel like I'm doing a good job <3

The early morning rays seeped in through the curtains, cascading upon his sleeping figure as he started to rouse from sleep. His chest felt heavy, but not with the tightness that Jack would usually experience once he woke from one of his many nightmares. He didn't appear out of breath, and as far as dreams had gone, Jack didn't even remember what had transpired. The heaviness felt more like pressure, a weight that zeroed in on one particular zone in the center of his chest. Crystal blues were hazy with the morning fog as they stopped on the soft, white mass that had caused his mind to pause momentarily in his muddled state.

Once his brain caught up with his eyes, a soft smile danced across his face as he craned his head to continue looking at Soldier, loitering on his chest without care. Golden orbs regarding him before letting out a toothy yawn, and for a moment, Jack allowed the scene to bleed softly through him. Allowing himself the chance to enjoy and bask in the fact he had slept the entire night without any interruptions. His brain felt more precise, and his body responded as if it could take on the world. Sighing happily, fingers reaching out tentatively as they rubbed over Soldier's head, index finger softly grazing the bridge of his nose.

"You know, I think I could get used to waking up like this." Jack hoped, but deep down, he knew that it couldn't be that simple. He had too much baggage, the demons only continuing to grow stronger because his mind kept providing the wood to let it spread. Stringing fingers through his own hair, scratching the side of his head, pondering getting up to start his day or continuing to allow Soldier to use him as a bed.

Jack noticed all the white fur sticking to his dark blue comforter, groaning as his head fell back into his pillow with a plop. Soldier underwater meowed at him, his broken voice cracking as if he was affronted that Jack had decided to stop petting him.

"What was that?" Laugh bubbling out as his head drew back up just in time to see Soldier stand up, paws digging into his chest before hind legs pushed off of his sternum, the momentum forcing a groan out.

"Ugh…You might seem small, but you got a lot of hidden muscles." Rubbing at his chest absentmindedly as he finally had the chance to sit up, narrowed eyes zoning in on Soldier sitting next to the door, leading out of his bedroom. "You hungry or something?" The small cat's defeated meow coming out once more, the answer if he were able to talk would no doubt have been 'Yes, now hurry up!'

Rolling his eyes, Jack grumbled to himself before finally allowing his bare feet to touch the cold, wood flooring. The chill crawling up his spine as it thoroughly woke him up even before his morning coffee. Soldier contented with Jack finally rising from the bed, his tiny paws patted over towards the open kitchen, tail standing proud while his busted tail tip twitched every so often.

 _'He has such a demanding personality.'_ Jack believed that pets took after their owners, or at least had a few traits that matched. The more he started to get to know his furry little friend, the more apparent it was to see himself in Soldier. Jack recognizes humans tend to instill their own emotions or thoughts through animals or objects. It was just something they did, which he totally understood. Being such social creatures, it was expected that they would try to fill that small loneliness inside at any cost.

Even if it meant speaking to your cat as if he was able to respond.

"Stop whining, or I won't fill your bowl." The cup contained dry and wet food as it hanged off his index finger, blue eyes staring down at Soldier as the white fluff screamed bloody murder, rubbing up dramatically against his bare legs. The fur feeling soft and warm against his calf as he shook his head, smiling down.

"I know you're hungry," Squatting down as Soldier eventually sat, looking up at him with what could only be described as a feline scowl. "Can't always demand things, be calm." Fingers brushing against the feline's head, purr resounding from his scratches, grinning at Soldier before finally depositing the food into the bowl as he stayed quiet for a whole five seconds.

He never was good at resisting cuteness, no matter how much they whine.

Jack went about his morning the same way he did every other day, quickly resulting in a big mug of coffee accompanied by eggs and toast. Talking to himself as he made a mental list to fill his fridge up with more food, realizing as soon as he had opened the door and noticed all the vacant space.

"What do you feel like eating tonight?" Looking towards Soldier, who completely ignored his question, continuing to crunch away at his food as if everything else around him didn't matter. "I feel you." Grinning down at his sizzling eggs, his stomach giving a soft rumble only to further push him, not caring if the eggs were still a little wet.

Of course, he would never do that.

That's disgusting.

It was a pleasant surprise, though, the sudden appetite. Who knew finally getting a good and whole night's rest would kick start his stomach into wanting to eat breakfast, something he rarely did. Jack tended to wait for lunch while filling up on nothing but coffee, a bad habit for sure, and something he always had trouble in trying to break ever since leaving the army a year ago.

 _'I have a few interviews today, it's only been a week, but I didn't expect the café to be doing so well so quickly. Having an extra set of hands would help. It went by so much better when Angela and Lena were around opening day.'_ Not to mention more hands meant that he wouldn't have to be at the shop all the time. Despite how young Olivia and Jesse were, they were eager to please while quick on the uptake with almost no errors to be seen. He had been lucky in finding the both of them so quickly, especially now that he knew exactly how their father was after that particular meeting.

Gabriel might not be that good of a person based on first impressions, but there's no mistaking how good of a father he's been with how those two seem so mature and put together.

He had gotten a few good resumes, honestly, besides those two, but he wanted more than just someone who knew how to do the job. Jack wanted people who cared and saw cats as more than only pets, as more than just animals to be looked at. He figured that was one reason why people felt so at home, calm in his space because they saw how happy and engaging his staff were. How light the atmosphere was, the sun streaming through and enveloping everyone in a warm glow that seemed to just reach the bottom of your soul. A sincere hug minus the tangible aspect of physical contact.

Jack had quickly eaten his meal while lost in thought sitting at his small kitchen table, sipping at his coffee slowly, a calm settling over him as he relished at the moment. Soldier padded over towards the ashy grey couch, jumping before perching on the hand rest, blankly staring at him from across the room. Silently regretting getting white cat despite all of his dark furniture and clothes.

"Do you need something?" Propping his right elbow up on the table, palm faced upwards as he cradled his chin, eyebrow lifting in Soldier's direction. A small stare off where they just continued to see who would falter first. Not a single peep out of his cat, who continued to judge him despite having been fed. Not able to stop himself from blinking, he lost.

"Good talk." Chuckling out, finally getting up from his seat as he set his plate and mug in the sink for later. Morning routine almost coming to an end, he finished it off with a quick shower and a brush of his teeth. Minty fresh and clean, Jack quickly inserted himself into some light black slacks and a white collared shirt with rolled-up sleeves. More fancy than usual, but then again, he did have interviews today.

Once he reached the shop underneath his flat, Jack went about giving all the other felines their morning food, Soldier his ever-present shadow. Various bowls were set on the floor in different corners, making sure all of them got to eat without worrying about any dominance from the gluttons in their midst. He went ahead and cleaned all the litterboxes that had been set in the room next to his office, two little cat doors built into the wall of the main room for easy access to the room that housed their washroom and a few metal cages on top of one another for time outs.

The clock on the wall read seven in the morning, giving him ample time to get everything ready before his staff started showing up. Jack's thoughts started mulling over one another, eager for the day that had started off on a high note to continue doing so.

All Jack needed to do now was keep the momentum going.

* * *

He wasn't entirely sure what to take from the applicants he saw today. One never showed up, two others seemed okay if a little bit weird, and one of them had terrible manners. There had only really been two people he felt optimistic about—their answer towards why they liked cats had been interesting, to say the least. If there was one thing that Jack liked, it was how unpredictable people could be. Jack continued to go over Zarya and Genji's resume, noticing all the little notes he wrote as he read out their answers in his head.

 _'She said cats were fierce creatures that aren't afraid of anything, especially her. While the other, Genji, said he loved them because they could jump almost as high as he could? How high can he even jump?'_ Not to mention Zarya was a big woman; it was funny to imagine her trying to scare the cats who continued to just walk all over her.

Jack had felt comfortable around those two, immediately seeing their charisma as they buttered him up before setting foot in his office. He felt like their personalities would mesh well with everyone else, thankful that these two had shown up, considering he was almost on the verge of calling it a day with the awful interviews he had already taken. A knock on his door brought his eyes to Lena, who opened it without even waiting for a reply.

"Just wanted to let you know that I'm going to get the other cats now. Did the interviews go well?" Chirpy tone carrying through the room as he got up, setting down the papers on his desk as he walked with Lena towards the main room. The small hallway was tucked off in the middle of the room, one door to the left for the washroom, while his office and the cat's potty room were on his right. At the end of the hall, the single door led upstairs towards his apartment, locked at all times with a small cat door that only Soldier's collar could open.

"I really appreciate you doing this; I swear I'm in the process of getting a car." Fretting over as he sheepishly scratched the side of his jaw. "They were…interesting? I think I narrowed it down to two who might be a good fit. The others seemed like a lost cause. Plus, one didn't even show up." Lena hummed along, nodding as he spoke.

"At least you found two that seemed to fit your high standards." Jack pouted at her, Lena just shrugging her shoulders as she giggled at his attempt to make her feel bad for her choice of words. "Don't sweat it, love, I don't mind, especially on my days off! Pastries as payment are my favorite kind!" Fist pumping to herself. 

“It’s amazing how small you stay despite how much bread you eat.” Poking her in the side as she recoiled with a hiss, swatting at him with her hands. “It’s all the running I do during deliveries. Who needs the gym when you have packages?” Lena snickered out as she landed a jab in his side before heading out the door.

"See ya later!' Running off before Jack could even get another attack in, laughing to himself as he shut the door. A vibration sang out from his apron pocket, reaching in and pulling out his phone to view a text message he received. Skimming over it quickly, he calculated how much time he had. Jack was sure Jesse and Olivia could handle the shop for an hour or so. The store seems to be on the quieter side this time around.

**_Ana – Message Received 1:21 pm_ **

_Would you be open for a late lunch and chat? I'm in the neighborhood for a little today!_

**_Jack – Message Sent 1:24 pm_ **

_Sure, have any recommendations? Still haven’t adventured around yet._

**_Ana – Message Received 1:26 pm_ **

_Oh my, it’s been two months already! I suppose you have been quite busy with setting everything up. We can meet at this adorable little Bistro close to your place; here's the address. I should be about 10 minutes!_

**_Jack – Message Sent 1:27 pm_ **

_Omw! Just going to let staff know._

The ping signaled the received address, plugging it into maps and relieved to see it was only about a seven-minute walk away. Turning towards the kitchen, the sliding door opens to expose Jesse working on a fruit tart and Olivia sipping on coffee. Her fourth one that day, and it was still early afternoon.

“I’ve never seen a teenager drink as much coffee as you do.” Jack liked coffee as much as the next person; at a certain point, too much of anything could cause trouble.

“We’re the only teenagers you know.” – “Fair point.”

"She could live off of that, I reckon, bleeding bean juice." Jesse drawled out once he had finished his placements, turning around and giving his attention to them both. Arms crossed over his chest, eyebrows raised slightly as he smirked at his sister.

“Better than bleeding whiskey.” Olivia bit out, rolling her eyes as she took an obnoxious sip from her mug to signal how much she didn't care about what he said.

“Okay, now, let’s simmer down.” Drawing his hands up in mock surrender at the sibling banter. “Now I’m wondering if it’s a good idea for me to leave the shop in your hands while I'm gone for an hour?" Not able to stop the slight grin that tried to break across his face as his two staff rounded on him within the blink of an eye.

“We’ll be fine! Honestly. Go out. All you’ve been doing is working every single day.” Olivia clamored out in haste, setting her mug down in the process. Clasping hands together in front of her chest to show her sincerity to handle the store without Jack there.

“Besides, it’s been a mighty slow day. The critters are mostly sleeping, and we’ll be here to help Lena when she gets back!”

“Geez, you make it sound like I never leave this place?” His eyes narrowing as he started to feel criticized. It wasn't exactly his fault he didn't go out much; he ran a business that had just opened up a week ago. He was stressed, wanting to do nothing else apart from making sure his shop thrived.

“That's 'cause you don't." Olivia huffed out, driving the stick further into his back because he knew she was right despite how much he tried to make excuses.

“Literally, you’re always here.” She continued, nudging her brother, who was standing next to her now. “And when you leave, it's because you're stocking up for the shop," Jesse added on quickly, understanding what his sister wanted from him.

"Basically, you only ever leave for the shop.” – “Do you know how to have fun?” The drawl at the end is what drove him to stop the ranting on his social life or lack thereof.

“Wow, okay, I get it.” – “You’re both so brutally honest.” Disbelief washing off of him in waves, brows furrowed as a scowl set firm onto his scarred face. Arms crossed over his chest as a form of barrier.

“It’s a gift.” They interjected together in unison, followed by jinxes as Jack rolled his eyes and himself right out of the kitchen doors.

* * *

“This is a comfy place.” Taking a small gulp of his water as crystal blues glanced around the little Bistro. They were seated close to the window to allow the sun to wash over them, letting the warm light bask around them as he sniffed the air full of the delicious aromas.

"I thought so too. Delicious food, the Bruschetta is a favorite of mine. Fantastic soups as well." Ana's hands were delicately folded on top of another; he could feel her eyes boring onto the side of his face. Taking a small breath before a sigh fell out, already having an inkling of what his long-time friend was going to prod into. Frankly, he was surprised she had waited this long.

"Tell me, Jack, truthfully. How have you been?” There it was. The glint in her eyes screamed at him that she would see right through him if he so much as tries to lie or play things down. Jack never could withstand long when it came to keeping secrets from Ana. One of the many reasons why she had been such a fantastic interrogator in the army.

“Don’t bullshit a bullshiter, right?” A quick jab to try and lighten the mood, all he received was one perfect, raised eyebrow thrown his way. “That is correct.”

“It’s been….okay.” Ana let out a sigh that he followed with one of his own right after. His hand reaching up behind his neck, a soft rub to try and de-stress his shoulders. “I haven’t been sleeping much, nightmares and everything. I’ve been eating here and there, had breakfast today at least.” Lunch had yet to be seen, but he felt like he’d be able to eat. He was still in high spirits despite the turn that things were taking with this meeting. "But I did finally sleep through completely last night, so that's an improvement." Giving her a small smile, sincere in its delivery.

“What changed?” The ice clinking in her glass as she took a sip of her water. “Soldier, I think. He was laying on me when I woke up.” Jack brought his hand back on the table, folding them over one another to try and calm his fidgeting. His skin felt itchy, a crawling under the back of his neck that he knew wasn't really there. It's not that Jack disliked talking about himself. It's just he didn't like talking about what was wrong with him. Jack knew he shouldn't feel ashamed, especially considering it was Ana of all people talking to him. Despite this awareness, though, it just never seemed to be something he was capable of managing.

“Pets do help with calming your heart. I’m glad someone’s there with you, even though Soldier is a cat." His shoulders sagged slightly at that, pressing his thumb onto his left wrist that housed his soul mark, hidden beneath a black wristband. Blonde brows furrowed, feeling the back of his throat wanting to growl in annoyance, but able to catch it and mellow it out as more of a grumpy sigh. “Why is it that everyone continues to make me feel like I’m just some lonely old man who only cares about cats and making coffee!?”

“Everyone?” Ana took a bite of the Bruschetta that had been set between the both of them, a crunch resounding as she chewed softly while looking at him with rapt attention. Small sip from her tea.

“Yah! Angela and Lena are always on my case about finding someone as if I have the time! Then Jesse and Olivia bluntly said that I'm a loner who never goes out. I go out. I do my own groceries and everything!” Sticking his hands out as if he was presenting her with all the answers to adult life. Fingers wrapping around the appetizer, Jack took a large bite out of frustration, regretting it almost instantly as the heated sauce burned into his tongue. Tiny, inward breaths as Jack tried to quickly chill it down as he chewed before giving up and just swallowing. Cooling it down with water, he continued with what he was saying. It was almost like a dam had cracked, and everything was just slowly leaking out of him.

“I’ve just…been busy, you know? With moving and setting everything up while trying to get everything in working order. It's not like I don't want to go out; I've just never had an opportunity. Not to mention I have eleven cats to take care of until they get adopted.” The more he talked, the more he was starting to see exactly what everyone was talking about. It didn’t stop him from continuing to rant, voice staying steady despite the slight undertone of panic he was feeling at letting everything out that had been bottled up for the last couple of weeks.

“Even your friend from earlier, Gabriel, said that I wasn’t exactly who he was expecting. What kind of person was he expecting? What did you tell him?” Red dusted across his cheeks as heat coiled in his gut. Jack didn't even know the man, but he had already resented the fact that he wasn't able to live up to whatever expectations the other had made of him. If there was one thing Jack hated the most, it was the amount of disappointment he kept thinking people felt for him.

“Oh, you know, just war stories. What you did, how you were Strike Commander of your squadron. Only good things, and not much at that. I know he might seem a little rough, but he's a good boy most of the time. I really thought you two would hit it off; I'm not sure why he was acting like that?" Shoving the last pieces of the Bruschetta in his mouth, Jack allowed himself to simmer down as Ana spoke.

“Really, Ana? I liked being around you because you never tried to push me towards trying to go out and meet new people.” Jack whined out, slouching against the cushioned seats as if everything he knew had been a lie about the person sitting in front of him.

“I’m not forcing anything, so hush! All I did was talk because you both have similar experiences with the war, I didn’t have any ulterior motives. I didn’t even know he was going to be there that day. Like I had said, seeing his children working for you was nothing more than a coincidence." She huffed out, Jack seeing the way her shoulders were squared as she retained eye contact, dark brown on light blue never faltering. The break melted away as Jack was the one to take his eyes back towards the food, fingers wrapping around another appetizer and bringing it slowly to his mouth. “Still…”

“Just give him a chance. Make friends in a new city! Your close friend group can’t all just be woman, as amazing as we are.” Ana tried to lighten the mood, which he appreciated despite the amount of focus his personal life had seemed to interest people today.

“Reinhardt’s not a woman.” Jack shot back as he crossed his arms over his chest, pout clearly threading along the side of his mouth.

"You don't hang out with Reinhardt as much as you do with me, and most of the time, I tag along." She had him there; he really should try to reach out to Reinhardt more, especially now that they lived in the same city. He liked the guy; he really did. _‘He’s just a little loud sometimes.’_

“Angela does text me, you know.” He couldn’t help but sigh out as their soups arrived, the waitress looking slightly perplexed before walking away.

“So now you’re all spying?” Twirling his spoon around in his chunky tomato soup.

“Not spying, just friends being worried about you. We know you don’t want to see a professional, so we’re just trying our best to be there for you. We really are only trying to help.” He might not have liked being prodded, but the talk helped him navigate his thoughts better. If anything, his shoulders had started to feel a bit lighter.

“I really am fine, yeah, it's been hard, but I'm it’s slowly starting to turn around. I don’t really see a point right now with me just opening up a new business and trying to get better.” Eyes focusing on the steaming liquid in front of him, the redness reminding him of something else before he pushed that thought way out of there. “I will try to be friendly, but I'm not giving any guarantees. He's really arrogant and, no offense, kind of a dick."

“He was quite prickly, wasn’t he?” – “Very.” Earning a chuckle out of both of them, the atmosphere finally lifting off anything heavy that had started to make Jack’s hunger slowly reseed back into him.

“That’s fine, dear. Whatever you’re comfortable with. You moved here because you wanted to experience what life had to offer on your terms and fulfill your dream of owning your own business.” Ana supplied into the conversation, continuing to drive home that he really should try to make an effort to go more out there.

“Well, you have the cat café, now all you need to do is get out there and do what humans do best and socialize.” Jack couldn’t stop the smile from stretching across his face, regarding Ana as she showed how persuasive and headstrong she was once she set her mind on a goal.

“You sound like you’re trying to sell me something.” Chuckling down at his soup as he took a sip with his spoon.

“Is it working?” Jack would have known that his friend was smiling simply by how her tone took on a joking manner. Licking his spoon clean, he pointed the utensil at Ana before uttering out three simple words with all the exasperated, fatherly tone he could muster.

"Eat your soup."

* * *

Lunch had taken more out of Jack than he had expected. It didn't often happen that a conversation would drain him quickly, blaming the subject matter as to why he suddenly felt so tired. Opening up, even with friends, was something he struggled with constantly. He trusted them with his life, and he knew they felt the same about him. Feelings, thoughts, emotions, those were just not his cup of tea, especially if they were coming from him. It was the vulnerability that he hated, just waiting for the time to come where he'll be picked apart, ultimately laid bare, with all his faults and past mistakes open to the world as if his chest had been cracked open as his heart pulsated.

The bell of the door signaled his return, Lena standing behind the counter speaking with Olivia as they giggled with one another. Two pairs of eyes zoning in on him as soon as they saw who had entered, Lena sprinting towards him as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him for all that she was worth.

“What’s going on here?” Surprise washed over him before his grin set in, wrapping his arms around the smaller woman as he returned the embrace. Lena hovering slightly from the ground due to his height.

"Oh, Jack, thank you so much!" He was always surprised at how strong his friend was with how tightly she had her arms around his neck and shoulders. Giving a few pats on the back as he set her down, he settled both hands on her shoulders.

“You’re welcome?” The confusion evident in his eyes, crooked smile as he tried to figure out precisely what he had done. Was she thanking him because he finally went out? He didn't think she'd be that happy if that was the reason, waiting patiently now for her to continue and explain.

“If it wasn’t for you and your dream, I would have never met Emily!” Ah? Still confused.

“She’s my soulmate!” Realization set in, blinking softly as his brain finally started to come into focus with the information Lena had supplied him. That? That hadn’t been something he thought would have happened. A heat trickling at the back of his spine and neck like venom, a sensation he knew all too well as he looked at her left shoulder where her soul mark was hidden behind her shirt. Jealousy was an ugly thing, especially when he was feeling it towards his best friends.

“Wow, that’s…that’s amazing. I’m so happy for you!” Jack did mean what he said; he was happy for her. It was a momentary lapse in judgment, the jealousy rushing out of him in waves as he took back control, grinning widely as he gave her another hug. The conversation steered towards his office, allowing the few guests in his store to enjoy themselves without them talking out in the open. Lena was also radiating a lot of energy, her evident excitement somehow weaseling its way into him.

“We’re going out tonight to celebrate, and you are definitely coming, right?” He heard the hopefulness as she spoke, Jack coming to recall the times he had denied hangouts while he’d been too busy working on his business. His friends had helped him, and without them, he knew he couldn't have finished everything in time. He realized he hadn't been that good of a friend lately.

“Yeah, of course. Of course, I'll come." Jack watched Lena walk towards his office chair and sit down, twirling around a few times as he took his own seat on the chair he had used for the people he interviewed.

“Great! It’ll be the four of us; Angie suggested a fancy bar that she heard about, and I am always down for a beer. She also said she’d be able to pick you up since I’ll be getting Emily. Do you think you could close shop early?” Jack didn’t miss the laced affection that rolled around Emily’s name as Lena spoke it, her eyes seeming to smile with how they sparkled. "Yeah, I think I can manage that. Did you have a specific time?"

“Well, you usually close at ten, so maybe around eight? Angela has a morning shift, so she can’t stay up too late.” Continuing on as she took a notepad and wrote the name of the bar for his benefit. Jack was big on reading reviews before visiting a new place, having done the same thing when Ana told him about the Bistro. He just liked being prepared ahead of time.

“The life of a doctor.” Shrugging his shoulders as he got more comfortable, slouching against the back of his seat, fingers tapping against his bare arms.

“Shift work is brutal, and yet she always looks so great." Not able to stop his smile as Lena practically groaned that last part out. “Definitely a witch.” Chuckling out as she grinned back, using the tip of her shoe to nudge against his pant leg.

“Let’s not ever get on her bad side, then.” Jack rolled his eyes at that, waving his hand around like a dismissal. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Regarding my payment for today…” Lena started, her foot back on his leg as she began to tap softly against it, repeatedly. Eyebrow raised at her, using his own legs to wrap and trap the offending foot vibrating against him. “What do you want?”

“Well…actually. I was wondering if you could make those cupcakes I love so much and bring them tonight?” Giving him her winning smile, lips stretched wide as she wiggled her foot out of his grasp, swiveling around from side to side in his comfy chair as she waited for his answer, which she obviously knew was going to be a yes.

“Sounds easy enough, just four?” Taking the pen Lena had used earlier, he scribbled onto the note pad the number with the address as a reminder. “Make a dozen…just in case.” Jack scratched out the four and wrote twelve.

“Right, just in case.” Glancing up, eyebrow raised with all the judgment he could muster, the glow in his chest at how charming it was to see Lena this happy. His shorter friend tended to always have a positive attitude that could drown out any negativity; the sense he felt radiating off of her was entirely new contentment he hadn't seen from her before. Was meeting your Soulmate really that big of a deal?

“You need to treat yourself on good days!” Lena stood up with a fist pump as Jack followed. Both exiting the office as they made their way towards the main room. “But you always have good days?”

“Exactly!”

He couldn’t fault her logic, _‘Treat yo self_.' Maybe that was something he should try doing more of as well.

* * *

The wind blew softly through short, blonde locks, cerulean eyes scanning the streets before flitting back towards the large window encompassing his shop. He could see a few of the cats sitting on the sill looking at him, Soldier being one of them, not able to stop himself from waving with a grin stretching his eyes. Headlights flashed over him briefly before he was shrouded in darkness, with only the streetlight illuminating his surroundings. Turning back towards the road, Angela's car was the one that had been parked next to him.

Jack walked towards the passenger side, opening the door, when he noticed a few folders and a tissue box on the seat. Angela quickly took hold of those things as she chucked them on the back seat. Sending a smile of gratitude, Jack sat down while holding the box with cupcakes on his lap.

"Hey, Jack! Sorry about the mess." Pushing a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear, she softly smiled as she gave Jack a small hug that he returned one-handed. "No worries.”

"It's amazing that Lena found her Soulmate, especially with Emily. It's strange yet wondrous how fate works, don't you think?" Jack hummed along absentmindedly as they started moving, city lights passing by like a whirlwind of colors.

"I'm glad they found each other; I think I was given too much credit, though." He cannot stop himself from adding, because honestly, he doesn't believe he really did much in terms of helping those two find each other. After all, why would Jack have any presiding on being of help towards something that was deemed to rely solely on fate or destiny, whatever they wanted to call it?

"What do you mean? Of course, you had a big part in all of this! Just look at all your cats.” He chuckled slightly at the way Angela was waving her hand, almost jabbing it in his direction in a circular motion to prove her point. Whatever that was? "They're not necessarily mine, only Soldier." Jack wasn’t fooling anyone though, he loved all those little cats and would continue to love them even once they're gone.

"That's beside the point; Lena would likely never have gone to the shelter if it wasn't for you. She never had any interest in getting a pet since she's always out of the house.” Angela seemed to be headstrong on the whole aspect of their meeting to be linked back to him, and not wanting to argue, he simply chose to agree. “I still think it was nothing more than a coincidence, but I guess you’re right.”

“I’m always right; I'm a doctor." Jack chuckled kindly before rolling his eyes as he started looking out the side window. Remembering what he had done earlier, his tongue reached out to lick his lip absentmindedly as he drew circles on the edge of the box. “Ana and I went out for lunch today.”

“Oh? How was it? Where did you go?” – "This Bistro called 'Fresh Line.' It was pretty good, I can see myself going there again." The food had been delicious even though they had only ordered a few appetizers. Better to start off small with a stomach that had most likely reseeded into itself with how sporadic and minor his meals tended to be.

“That’s good to hear! We should go on a lunch date too! I know a few great places that I've wanted to go again." Angela sounded excited as she went on, cold tendrils wrapping around his heart that made his smile turn blue. He felt terrible for how disassociated he had been with everyone. “Sure, that sounds good. I…seem to have a little bit more time now. I hired a few more staff to help out.”

“That’s great!” – “Ana also told me you text her about me sometimes.” Jack winced slightly at his unsharpened delivery. He wasn't the best at being subtle when something kept bouncing back and forth in his mind. Since lunch, the whole conversation had plagued him continuously, trying desperately to figure out what Jack could do with the information he was given. He was the one breaking apart. It was his fault for how his friends have been starting to feel, with his inattentiveness, his sudden fight or flight tendencies when confronted.

“Ah…yes.” The reply was soft and brisk; Jack noticed how her fingers seemed to tighten around the wheel just a tad more. Her shoulders squaring slightly as if waiting for something to happen. Recalling how it was almost the same posture that Ana had gotten when he started to rant. He couldn’t help but feel ashamed at how often he must have gotten in a bad mood in front of them, for everyone to prepare themselves before he exploded. Was he really that bad?

“I’m not upset, at least, not anymore. I know you’re just worried.” Relaxing his own tensed shoulders as Angela’s posture calmed down. The air didn’t feel quite as thick anymore, more breathable. Cracking the window a little to let the fresh, cold air wash over them.

“We all are. It’s always hard moving to a new city, not to mention starting a new business. We understood you were busy; we just didn't understand why you were hiding and blowing us off." She sighed out, clearly upset but managing to make it sound more like she was disappointed than anything else. And boy, didn’t that suck even more.

“That’s a bit blunt.” He wasn’t exactly able to hide the hurt from his voice, sighing out softly as his shoulders slouched forward in defeat.

"Sorry," Angela uttered out, shaking his head as she apologized.

“No, you’re right. I didn’t really make an effort to see you guys. I only got to see you whenever you all decided to come and help. Sorry I’ve been a bad friend.” His chest felt heavy, a sweeping itch that seemed to flow all along his nerve endings as he tried so desperately to be more than his anxiety. He was troubled, more so for his friends. He wouldn't aim to be friends with someone like him, either.

“You’re not a bad friend; you're just going through some stuff right now. But, just know that we’re here. Don’t be afraid to come to us.” Angela reached out, putting a comforting hand over his arm, tapping it lightly before returning it to the wheel.

“Or else we’ll be coming for you.” Strangely enough, that had actually cheered him up considerably despite how ominous it sounded with that smile stretched across her face. “Well, that’s frightening.”

“I can be, occasionally.” Jack was able to laugh openly at that simply because he knew that she could kick his ass if she really wanted to.

They had managed to find a parking spot along the street not far away from the bar they were heading to. The sign itself, _'The Reaper, '_ beat down against the building plus the sidewalk in a red hue of light. Jack felt like the name was a little pretentious, but who was he to judge. He literally called his cat café _‘The Lucky Paw.’_ The outside was constructed in sleek black bricks, the windows lining the sidewalk were tinted to allow the residents inside a little more privacy. The doors themselves looked to be dark polished wood, tinted a dark red color with white accents.

Once inside, Jack understood why this place might be viewed as more of a glamorous bar. The interior itself was styled the same sleek look from outside, wall lining almost seeming to pulsate with the red hue from the sign they had passed under. The color scheme seemed to rely solely on black and red, with the added touch of stained red oak flooring or white accents. The space was spacious, appearing to be in full swing of things as a few people milled about while most seemed to be seated in comfortable looking chairs and plush couches. The lighting was fairly dim, but the light's warm cast made it still possible to see reasonably well. The music playing through the room was elegant, the beat stylish and fast while not being too upbeat.

“Jackie, Angie, over here, come sit!” Their heads instantly turning towards the booming voice of Lena, waving them towards the back corner. Walking over, the seating offered them privacy while not being completely isolated. Angela seated herself in the corner while Jack was on edge for easy access. Box in hand, he set it on the middle of the table, grinning at both Lena and Emily sitting across from him. They both leaned forward as Lena opened the lid, a large grin spreading at the display.

‘CONGRATS ♥EMILY & LENA♥’ was spelled out across twelve perfectly decorated cupcakes. Orange colored frosting, blue-white chocolate disks with white cream drizzled across.

“Aw, this is so cute! Thanks, Jack." Lena plucking the one with Emily’s name, already starting to eat it as she reached for the one with her name and gave it to her Soulmate. Angela and Jack both smiled at the display before going for one of the cupcakes themselves. "You're welcome! Jesse and Olivia helped too."

“Give them our thanks when you see them!" Emily chirped up, her freckled face lighting up with a grin as she took another bite, licking the orange jelly hidden inside. "These are so good!" Jack hid his smile in his cupcake, bashful as the table gave their compliments.

"I think it's time for drinks before we get into the whole story; get whatever you guys want, I’ll be paying tonight.” Angela piped out, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear before searching through her wallet.

“Mighty generous of you, doctor.” Jack teased Angela as he side elbowed her gently, the other sending him a smile as if she was doing them a favor, turning into a small giggle as she handed him her card to start a tab. “Any requests?” Asking the table as he slowly started to stand up.

“Beer.” They all agreed instantly, not a tough crowd at all, just the way he liked it. "Be right back." Heading up towards the main counter for ordering drinks, noticing no one was present as he took a seat on one of the stools while he waited. Swiveling himself around, his eyes were able to take greater detail in the layout. Noticing a small dance floor off to the side, with one pool table in the other corner that seemed to already be in use. The atmosphere felt rich but laid back with how everyone was handling themselves.

"Well, if it isn't Jackie boy." Jack didn't like the way the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, the arrogant voice already sending unpleasant chills tingling up his spine. "You heard that?" His voice didn't hide any of the disdain he was currently feeling at the nickname Gabriel was using. He wasn’t allowed to use it. They weren’t friends.

“Half the bar heard your little friend.” Remembering his conversation with Ana, Jack tried to take a deep breath to calm his rising temper. Wiping his hand on his pants as he tried to brush past his intrusive thoughts, trying to go for lighter, unhindered questions. “You work here?”

“Obviously.” Fuck it.

“You going to serve me or what, then?” Offering out the card towards the dark, burly man, eyebrows now furrowed in what can only be assumed as the perpetual glare, considering that’s all he was starting to feel he did around the other man. Gabriel took the card, fingers brushing against his own faintly before disappearing, fleeting like a ghost. Jack's fingers flexed slightly at the touch, eyes narrowing before disregarding what that was.

“What will it be, golden boy?" Making a new tab for their drinks, turning back, and placing the card on the counter as Gabriel waited for Jack to order. “Don’t call me that.” Grumbling out, eyebrow twitching involuntarily.

“Jackie it is, then.” Jack gritted his teeth, patience running thin, eyes quickly scanning the fridge behind and just choosing the first drink that popped out to him. To hell with the reviews he read.

"Just give me four 'Talon Lights.' " He never heard or tried one of those. They must have been house-brewed. The label seemed to match the bar's theme as they were set in front of him, the coldness of the bottles reaching against his heated skin.

“Anything else?” Jack responded curtly with a no, taking the four drinks and stalking away, body language screaming out as if he would barrel anyone who got in his way towards their table. Taking deep, calming breaths once he reached his destination, setting the drink down before himself, taking a long gulp from his cold drink. His friends gave him a look that he could just feel, that feeling of being watched and hoping to not be questioned; I Jack set his about drink down, looked at Angela, and smiled at Lena and Emily. “So, we’re curious. How did it all play out?”

“I went to go get the new cats for Jack; it had been a little busy at the time.” Lena started, deciding to offer Jack a little bit of respite from whatever happened as she recalled the tale of how they matched. “We’re offering training sessions for dogs for a few days.” Emily finished, running a finger across her hair as she folded her hair around her left shoulder.

“Yes, so when I got in, I saw Emily struggling with a bunch of boxes full of different dog accessories. She seemed to be having some trouble, so I rushed over to help!" Lena set her hand on top of Emily’s own that was resting next to her drink. Interlacing their fingers together as Emily continued.

"And when she got to me, I was on the verge of dropping everything. Next thing I know, she said my Soul Mark, ‘Cheers love, the cavalry is here!’" Giggling out softly, obviously pleased at finally having heard those words from someone else.

“Em looked at me all surprised before completely letting go of the boxes and grabbed me. I dropped the boxes everywhere, confused out of my mind and about to say something, when Em said, ‘Where have you been!’ ” They both looked at each other with eyes swimming with a new love. “That’s how we knew.” Jack had remained silent through the whole story, a blooming warmth at realizing how perfect they were and how much they already seemed to care so much about one another. Aching. That's all he felt.

“That’s so cute!” – “That was such a great reveal, just imagining your faces!" Angela squealed out softly, hands clapping softly and quickly as a show of delight. Their chatter continued on until their drinks were finished, Jack offering to go get the refills. Angela was paying, and even though Lena was sitting on the edge like him, they were there for her, and he shouldn't make them responsible. He wouldn't allow the man behind the counter to get to him.

With steady legs and his brain on high alert, Jack ventured back towards the bar. Gabriel was currently in the process of cleaning a few glass cups, eyes zeroing in on him as he drew near. His body felt rigid the closer he got, puffing himself out to seem bigger despite the fact he was wearing a comfy, dark blue button-up short that stopped him from expanding.

“You look tense, Jackie.” Smirk stretching across Gabriel’s face as Jack’s eyes bore down on him. Irritation coursing through him in waves, not able to stop himself from admiring how attractive the other man was in this type of red lighting. “I wonder why.” Grunting out as he ordered the same drinks from last time. Giving Gabriel a better look, noticing his outfit that consisted of a simple black, tight-fitting t-shirt with a white towel strewn over his left shoulder. He couldn't really see the lower half, but he imagined it was just going to be more black, anyways. He wasn't wearing his beanie this time, which showed Jack how his dark hair was a short undercut, with style ontop slightly like his own but a bit longer and somewhat wavy.

“You're so uptight; lighten up a little." Jack glowered at the other man as he turned around to get the drinks. “You don’t even know me.” For someone he had only met twice, Gabriel acted as if he knew so much about him. Recollecting Ana saying she told the other stories about him in the war, someone who he wasn't anymore and therefore had no sustainable correlations towards how he was as a person now. Jack wasn't uptight. He just didn't like Gabriel, and no amount of attraction he felt would change that. He was extinguishing those thoughts right then and there.

“Don’t need to know you to see how you carry yourself.” Using his hand to gesture towards all of him once he set the drinks down, proceeding to uncap them with his bottle opener that resembled an owl with talons as the opener.

“Ana did say you had been a part of the Omnic War.” A spike of interest happened at recalling that. Jack didn't know what he might have done, but the reading of body language wasn't that far of a stretch with the training they received. Feeling slightly foolish for thinking Ana had said more than she meant when truthfully, he was just good at reading bodies and expressions.

“Gossiping about me, I’m flattered.” The smirk on his bearded lips stretched into a cheeky grin, eyebrows playing across his forehead at the compliment he thought he received at being talked about. "Don't be; it wasn't anything pleasant." Jack knuckles cracking at his side as he stretched his fingers, blood flowing through them as he tried to stop himself from saying anything else that he might regret.

“Ana was right about one thing.” Gabriel rumbled out, a chuckle, setting the last opened bottle on the counter as his smirk came back, eyebrow raised. "Yeah. And what's that?" Regretting asking as the dark man peered down on him, a glint swimming behind his eyes.

“You’re more than just a pretty face.” Jack didn’t know how to take that, on one side being flattered while the other was just yelling at him that he was just trying to rile him up. He knew how his face looked like, the scars permanently altering his features. Aggravated huff later followed by his glare, Jack simply took the bottle without a word and walked away.

“He’s so frustrating!” Growling out as he set the bottles down on the table with a small clack of glass, taking his own and drinking half its content to drown out his thoughts. The alcoholic heat hadn't ventured far, but with that large sip, he was starting to feel it through his whole body. Taking a deep breath as he sighed out, trying to calm down while surrounded by his friends. Angela set a comforting hand on his shoulder, inquiring softly as to not set Jack off.

“Who?” – "Gabriel, he's working the bar counter," Jack grumbled out, twirling his bottle around as the liquid sloshed inside as he took another sip. He wasn't one to drink much alcohol, not liking how he acted when he was drunk. Tonight called for it though, if he had to deal with all of that, then he damn right would make sure that he'd be guaranteed a grand time of not feeling much.

"Oh, I remember him! From opening day, right?" Lena exclaimed suddenly, leaning out of her booth slightly to try and peer more closely at the bar to see for herself. “What did he do?”

“He’s just…annoying. I feel like he’s looking down on me.” Taking another bite of one of the cupcakes, wanting to eat his stress away. Angela leaned towards him as she set her head on her palm, elbow resting against the table as she peered at him. “Why would he do that?” The confusion was evident in her voice.

“I have no idea, and it’s irritating me. I didn’t do anything. Just so arrogant and cocky, but Ana said I should try being nice. How can I when he’s a grade ‘A’ dick?” – “It’s not like I’m not trying, but he clearly just doesn’t give a shit about how he sounds.” Ranting on, using his hands as he emphasized calling Gabriel names.

“It’ll be okay, don’t let him ruin this. Just block him out.” Angel patted him on the back before taking a sip of her own beer, wiping her lips with a napkin afterward. The conversation carried on for a little while before it got rearranged to something lighter. Things seemed brighter as they were all starting to feel the heat from their drinks, smiles, laughter as they joked and chatted.

“Hey, I’m going to go get more drinks and snacks; want anything stronger?" Lena gave a small kiss on Emily’s cheek before standing up, bright, Hazel eyes raking over her group, waiting for suggestions.

"Shots." Emily suggests swiftly, smiling up at Lena, “Shots!” All of them exclaiming once the idea had been seeded in their brain. Jack was thankful that his friend was going to be the one to get them. After their last exchange, he just really needed to mellow out. The night carried on as their excitement grew, the alcohol finally having a stronger hold on them as they ventured onto the dance floor. Jack was never really that good at dancing, just moving around, the buzz helping him in, just not caring.

“I can’t eat anymore.” Lena sighed out as she patted her tummy while they were seated at their table. Looking down at the remaining cupcakes with sadness. "Me neither," Emily said as she poked Lena’s stomach, both giggling to themselves, their faces slightly red either from the dancing they had done or the alcohol warming them up. Most likely both.

“Packed full of cupcakes, fries, and alcohol, great combo." Jack slurred out lightly, a grin plastered on his face as his head rested against the plush, red cushion backing their seats with eyes closed.

“There’s three left.” Angela counted them out one by one with her fingers. Silence fell on the table, everyone trying to figure out what they should do with the three remaining desserts. "Hey, Jack, why don't you go give them to Gabriel? I'm sure Jesse and Olivia would love to try them?" Lena supplied innocently enough, something Jack felt was strange. Wondering slightly what those two might have said to one another while she was getting drinks. Eyes growing critical as they opened up and stared at her. Either way, Jack didn't really feel like giving one of his cupcakes to the man that had irritated him for most of the night.

"They did help make them." Angela noticed the reluctance in his posture, shoulders not stopping from sagging as he started to agree with her. He liked his two coworkers; why should they suffer because their dad was an asshole?

"Alright, I'll see you guys outside; I won't be long." Closing the box as he stood up, stretching himself slightly, buying himself time before sighing out as he walked towards the bar. Gabriel wasn’t seen, figuring that the man might have gone through the door towards the kitchen. Setting the box down, Jack looked around for a napkin and a pen to write down who it was from when the devil himself walked out from those doors.

“What’s this?” Jack watched Gabriel closely, the other seeming to be less stiff, most likely from Jack's not caring at the moment how he looked or sounded. Too buzzed to feel much of anything apart from how his limbs felt light and his cheeks felt warm. “Cupcakes.” Short and curt, no possible way for the other to play around.

“And you’re giving them to me because?” Jack couldn't stop noticing how expressive Gabriel's eyebrows were. They seemed to have a life of their own as the bartender spoke, appearing to show more than what he was saying. "Because your children helped make them, and I figured they would like to try them.” At that, Gabriel took the box with a soft look and opened it, peering inside to notice three cupcakes sitting next to each other.

“Thank you.”

Jack didn't bother to stay and hear, having already turned around and staggering out towards the outer doors. Dark, broody eyes watching his retreating form, frown ever-present.


End file.
